cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunteria
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Sunteria Introduction Life in Sunteria is very good. The population is very affluent. Meaning many are wealthy. The mixed ethnicity of Sunteria are mostly Christian. Due to the diverse ethnic groups racists are shunned from society. In fact Sunteria has never used slaves. This made many people want to move to Sunteria in the late 1700s to the early 1800s. This caused a large ethnicity. Most people in Sunteria work in the Gold and Silver industry. Gold is abundant in the territory of North Sunter while Silver is more abundant in South Sunter. All of the Gold and Silver are brought by railway to Arctica city and shipped off the island to other nations. Government Sunteria is a strong nation. It is part of the Global Democratic Alliance. Sunteria is a Federative Kingdom. Meaning they are ruled by a king, in this case King Martin, only there are also four presidents. The island is split into four territories. North Sunter, South Sunter, East Sunter, and West Sunter. Each of these territories elects a president. The currency of Sunteria is the Union Dollar, which is used in many other nations. It has pictures that distinguish which nation the Union Dollar is from. For instance, Sunteria has pictures of it's past Kings and Queens on its Union Dollars. the Union Dollar is split into 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 Union Dollar bills. History Sunteria had been split into two. Right after World War Two the idea of communism had reached some Sunterians. They liked the idea. They began protesting. The protesting got increasingly violent, until a officer was killed by the Sunterian Socialist Army. As they called themselves after the event. They defied the King, and Democracy. The SSA met Sunterian Armed Forces on December, 13 1945. It was called the battle of Price. For they fought in Price City. The fighting was brutal. Not even civilians were spared from the chaos. A squadron of B-52 Bomber Planes flew into the city and bombed the northern half of the city. Which was held by SSA soldiers. After that there was a total of 200,000 SSA soldiers dead. 165,000 SAF soldiers dead. And, 5,000 civilians killed. After another year of scattered fighting, the full armies of both sides met in the outskirts of Arctica, the capital city of Sunteria. This is when General Hoffman made the famous speech. Called The Arctica Battle Cry. He said this "Brothers! Raise your katanas and rejoice! Today our lands will be freed from the oppression of our Communist foes!" The soldiers of the SAF raised thei katanas, the favorite melee weapon of Sunteria. They hid in the buildings and struck. They wiped out the SSA and won the Civil War. Proving the superiority of Democracy. Current Wars Sunteria is not currently at war. Past Wars Sunteria had a violent past, although now it is mostly neutral. The most important and productive of the wars was against Englawood. A racist nation that was trying to copy Adolf Hitler. Sunteria immedeatly attacked. They sent over multiple cruise missiles, troops, tanks, and aircraft. Although after a while they only had around 400 soldiers left in Englawood. While Englawood had around 1500 defending. So King Martin Sunter made the risky decision of making a well planned attack. The Sunterian miitary brought 100 tanks, and their 400 deployed soldiers into the capital of Englawood. They won the fight and executed their leader. The Sunterian Government evacuated the jewish citizens and other oppressed citizens. Even though Martin Sunter is Christian, he believed that none should be treated unequally. On 6/1/2008 Sunteria had declared war with the nation of Qwerty123. Who was fool enough to attack Sunteria while the nation was still young. This war was the most productive of all of Sunteria's wars yet. Qwerty123 was forced to pay a $220,000 fine for the damage it had caused Sunteria as a young nation. War Started: 6/1/2008 War Ended: 6/3/2008 Sunteria was once at war with Lyskamm. A bombing capign had been very succesful on Sunteria's side. Along with constant missile strikes. Several infrantry attacks rocked the nation of Lyskamm into Anarchy. Eventually a Peace Treaty was signed. Even though Lyskamm only placed one missile strike, and no other offensive. War Started: 6/5/2008 War Ended: 6/6/2008 Nation Information Sunteria is a growing, developing, and established nation at 231 years old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly, and its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes in order to highten the education and health standards. The citizens of Sunteria work diligently to produce Silver and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war, and it uses war to sky rocket its own strength. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people, and is planning on going nuclear. Plans are also on the way within Sunteria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Sunteria allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first, otherwise they are deported. Sunteria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Sunteria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. In fact Sunteria has crushed a nation known as Engalwood becuase the nation was supporting Hitler's beliefs.